Icicles
by queen-of-the-horrors
Summary: load of one shots mostly focusing on Tooth, Jack and Bunny but will include the other guardians in some. (T because some things i have planned have cutting and some other nasty stuff, but if the rating goes higher i will warn you)
1. ice cold death

**Just a load of oneshots and arks about Jack Frost, Bunnymund and Tooth (they are going to be depressing if I know me). This has used up all my brain power and demanded to be written instead of the next chapter of 'help me get better' so sorry about that but the chapter is hard to write and is probably going to be a long one so sit tight.**

_(Before movie, jack prov)_

_Ice…cold…death_

That's all I brought, all I will bring and all I will be.

_Ice…cold…death_

I will always be alone, alone so that I can't hurt anyone.

_Ice…cold…death_

Nobody likes cold. All it brings is sickness, death and hunger.

_Ice…cold…death_

An ice cold death, that's all I can give.

**Sorry this was so short, the other one shots will be much longer.**


	2. kareoke night

**This is a song fic so open a new tab and listen to the songs while reading, songs are;**

**Land down under by men at work**

**I'm still here by John Rzeznik**

**Wings by little mix**

**Moroz Moroz by Bering Strait**

"No"

"Oh come on bunny just one song? It'll be fun" tooth asked the Australian for the thousandth time

Bunny sighed "fine but one song and that's it"

Tooth squealed and pushed him towards the karaoke machine, Bunny mumbled to himself while he looked through the song choices until he stopped.

"None of you laugh, otherwise you're in for a world of pain" he said looking at jack before hitting the play button

_Traveling in a fried-out combie_

_On a hippie trail, head full of zombie_

_I met a strange lady, she made me nervous_

_She took me in and gave me breakfast_

_And she said,_

_"Do you come from a land down under?_

_Where women glow and men plunder?_

_Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?_

_You better run, you better take cover."_

_Buying bread from a man in Brussels_

_He was six-foot-four and full of muscles_

_I said, "Do you speak-a my language?"_

_He just smiled and gave me a vegemite sandwich_

_And he said,_

_"I come from a land down under_

_Where beer does flow and men chunder_

_Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?_

_You better run, you better take cover."_

_Lyin' in a den in Bombay_

_With a slack jaw, and not much to say_

_I said to the man, "Are you trying to tempt me_

_Because I come from the land of plenty?"_

_And he said,_

_"Do you come from a land down under? _

_Where women glow and men plunder?_

_Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?_

_You better run, you better take cover."_

_Yeah!_

_Living in a land down under_

_Where women glow and men plunder_

_Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?_

_You better run, you better take cover!_

_Living in a land down under_

_Where women glow and men plunder_

_Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?_

_You better run, you better take cover!_

The audience just stood in awe, completely amazed at the pookas singing voice

Bunny looked at them with a smug grin on his face "bet ya didn't know I could sing now did ya?"

Jack was the first to come out of the trance

"That. Was. Awesome."

Bunny chuckled at the shock in his voice and said "glad you liked it frostbite, Tooth you're going next"

"What?!"

"You heard me you're going next, mainly 'cause you made me sing an' it's only fair if I make you so no arguing"

Tooth huffed a bit but flew over to the karaoke machine all the same, chose the song and began to sing

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And if they give you shhhh.._

_Then they can walk on by_

_My feet, feet can't touch the ground_

_And I can't hear a sound_

_But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

_Walk, walk on over there_

_'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

_(Hey, hey, woo!)_

_I'm firing up on that runway_

_I know we're gonna get there someday_

_But we don't need no ready steady go, no_

_Talk, talk turns into air_

_And I don't even care, oh yeah_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night,_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

_I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey_

_I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_You better keep on walking_

_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

_You better keep on walking_

_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_They're just like water off my wings_

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

As soon as the song ended the audience erupted with applause. Tooth giggled and blushed "I take it you like my singing then, who wants to go next?"

When she asked that question the room fell silent "well since nobody's volunteering Jack Your going next, and no arguing" tooth said seeing jack open his mouth to protest and handing the microphone to him.

Jack sighed and chose the song then hit play

_I am a question to the world,_

_Not an answer to be heard._

_All a moment that's held in your arms._

_And what do you think you'd ever say?_

_I won't listen anyway…_

_You don't know me,_

_And I'll never be what you want me to be._

_And what do you think you'd understand?_

_I'm a boy, no, I'm a man.._

_You can take me and throw me away._

_And how can you learn what's never shown?_

_Yeah, you stand here on your own._

_They don't know me 'cause I'm not here._

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

_And how can the world want me to change,_

_They're the ones that stay the same._

_The don't know me,_

_'Cause I'm not here._

_And you see the things they never see_

_All you wanted, I could be_

_Now you know me, and I'm not afraid_

_And I wanna tell you who I am_

_Can you help me be a man?_

_They can't break me_

_As long as I know who I am_

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

_And how can the world want me to change,_

_They're the ones that stay the same._

_They can't see me,_

_But I'm still here._

_They can't tell me who to be,_

'_Cause I'm not what they see._

_And the world is still sleepin',_

_While I keep on dreamin' for me._

_And their words are just whispers_

_And lies that I'll never believe._

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

_And how can they say I never change_

_They're the ones that stay the same._

_I'm the one now,_

'_Cause I'm still here._

_I'm the one,_

'_Cause I'm still here._

_I'm still here._

_I'm still here._

_I'm still here._

While everyone clapped and cheered for jack North took the microphone from him and began looking through the songs. Once everyone had calmed down he pressed play and began to sing in a voice as loud as a boat horn

_Oy, Moroz, Moroz_

_Oh moroz, moroz_

_Ni moroz menya_

_Ni moroz menya_

_Moyevo konya_

_Ni moroz menya_

_Moyevo konya_

_Moyevo konya_

_Belogrevogo_

_Moyevo konya_

_Belogrevogo_

_Oo menya zhena_

_Oh, revnivaya_

_Oo menya zhena_

_Oh, kracavitza,_

_Zhedet menya domoi_

_Zhedet pechalitza_

_Ya pre-yedu k niye_

_Na zakate denya_

_Obneemu zhenyu_

_Napoyu konya_

_Oh moroz, moroz_

_Ni moroz menya_

_Ni moroz menya_

_Moyevo konya_

_Ni moroz menya_

_Moyevo konya_

By the end bunny was holding his ears in pain while the others clapped. The rest of the evening was filled with singing, pranks (jacks, of course) and a few drinking games (north and bunny).

**Sorry for the suckish ending. If you're wondering what norths song meant heres**__**the**__**Translation:**

_**Oh Frost, frost**_

_**Don't freeze me.**_

_**Don't freeze me**_

_**Or my horse.**_

_**Don't freeze me**_

_**Or my horse,**_

_**Or my horse,**_

_**My white-maned horse.**_

_**My horse,**_

_**My white-maned horse...**_

_**I have a wife**_

_**Oh, she is very jealous**_

_**I have a wife.**_

_**Oh, she is a beautful woman**_

_**She waits for me at home,**_

_**She waits, she is grieving for me.**_

_**I am coming to her**_

_**At the sunset of the day.**_

_**I will embrance my wife**_

_**And I will groom my horse.**_


	3. my pretty little bird

**Arch about tooth, you may need to have read her book to understand it for later in the arch. **

**Summary: can't sum it up really so I would just read…**

**Rating: T maybe M**

**(Tooth's prov)**

The man brought the knife up to my throat, pressing only hard enough to bring blood. He then and whispered in my ear "I will make you wish for death after I finish with you" as he said those words he slowly dragged the blade down my throat, pressing down when it was above my heart. Slowly the knife punctured my feathered skin as if it was paper. Then, in an agonizingly slow pace he started to twist the blade, until it met bone.

I screamed as I felt the blade grind down on my collar-bone. My head filled with a nauseating sense of the hole that was beginning to form from the relentless pressing and twisting of the blade. I suddenly felt the twisting blade pull away, I sighed in relief only to let out a yelp at the feeling of a gag being placed over my mouth

"can't have a pretty bird like you fly away, now can we…but then again soon you won't fly at all" these words sent chills down my spine, knowing that if the other didn't come soon I might not even live till morning….

**Sorry it's short, it's a tester so if you like it and want me to write more, review!**


	4. AUTHERS NOTE!

**AUTHERS NOTE!**

**I just thought I should let you know that I really didn't mean to post the last chapter 'my pretty little bird' what you got was the draft, but I'll leave it up for all my readers to review on (I don't have an editer so if you could tell me how to improve it in your reviews that would rock!)**

**Oh and before I forget I want to thank Qwerty124 for all the reviews I have got. You are the best!**

**So again sorry but if you liked the last chapter the actual fanfic will be up soon (after editing, and still under the name 'my pretty little bird'**

**Your writer and friend (hopfully ****)**

**Jackfrostisreal18**


	5. changingmy name

Just so you know I am now changing my name to queen-of-the-horrors


End file.
